In the World of Pokemon!
by KidStoleMyHeart
Summary: Lily sets out to catch a Pokemon, seeing as her partner Squirtle is at a disadvantage at the next gym. But what she didn't expect to find was a Pikachu with a love for scones and a temper! And what are the Axis and the Allies?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here we go! I for one love Pokemon, so yeah! The first chapter is short, but things really pick up from there.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

Lily was a Pokemon trainer. A fairly good one, at that. So far, she only had one partner, but it wasn't hurting her in the least. Squirtle had already helped her win two badges.

She wasn't too bad looking either. Sure, she dressed like a boy, but her long blond hair destinguished her gender from a long way off.

Our story begins after her win at Cerulean City.

"I really liked your choice in a water-type starter," Misty complimented, handing Lily a gym badge, "and your style of battling. However, I would really consider catching another Pokemon. Maybe a grass or ground-type."

"How come?" Lily asked.

"Well, if you're headed to Vermillion City, the gym leader there is Lt. Surge. He specializes in electric-types."

"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind," the trainer said with a smile.

Later, she was on her way, her bag stuffed with Potions and Pokeballs.

"Well Squirtle," Lily said to her Pokemon. "I'm going to have to catch another Pokemon if we're going to have a chance at the next gym."

"Squirt."

A rustling in the bushes caught Lily's attention and she grabbed an empty Pokeball from her bag. "Let's do this, Squirtle," she whispered, sneaking up on the bush. She could see a couple of yellow ears poke out and she threw the Pokeball at it. "I've got you now!"

The Pokeball wiggled a few times before giving a satisfactory click.

"I did it!" Lily shouted in joy. "That was easier than I thought."

She picked up the Pokeball, feeling electricity and warmth radiate from it. She then threw it in the air, releasing the Pokemon.

A Pikachu sat on the grass in front of the trainer, dazed for a brief second before standing and glaring at Lily.

"Now why in the bloody hell did you do that for?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter two is longer! Yay!**

**I still don't own anything.**

* * *

"Um," Lily said, eyes widening, "you just_ talked."_

"Why yes, I am perfectly capable of human speech," the Pikachu replied. "But that's not the point. You have to help me find the rest of the Axis and Allies!"

"The what?" Lily asked.

The Pikachu sighed and put his paws in his hands. "It's a long story. Anyway, you may call me Arthur."

"Well, okay, but I want to know what's going on," Lily replied, sitting down on the grass.

Arthur sighed. He couldn't tell this girl who he really was. But, he might as well get close to the truth. "I was working on this spell-I mean science project, when this git America-I mean Alfred, screwed everything up and turned the other countries-I mean my friends and I into Pokemon." Arthur mentally facepalmed. He had never been good at coming up with something on the spot.

"Okay, so you want me to help you find the rest of your friends," Lily concluded.

"That would be much appreciated, yes," the Pikachu remarked. "But I doubt they're all even here, in this region you call Kanto."

"Well, let's look through Kanto first," Lily smiled. "How many friends did you say you had?"

"Well, there's Alfred, Francis, Yao, Ivan, Feleciano, Ludwig, and Kiku. However, I think I'm missing someone... oh well."

"That's... a lot of Pokemon," Lily concluded.

"I know. Will you help me?" Arthur looked up at the trainer.

"Well, why not?" she smiled. "What do you say, up for an adventure, Squirtle?"

"Squirtle!"

"Okay, we'll do it. But," Lily said, "there's something you have to do for me."

Arthur looked at her questionably. "Yes?"

"Help me win my third badge!"

"Okay, okay. I guess I am your Pokemon, after all."

Lily pulled a Pokedex out of her pocket. "Let's see what your stats are."

"Pikachu. The electric mouse Pokemon," the machine examined. "Level 10. Knows Growl, Tackle, and Thundershock."

"Whoa," Lily said, "we need to do some training."

"Why? What level is that one?" Arthur asked, pointing to Squirtle.

"Um," she said with a laugh, "29. But I don't want him evolving just yet."

Arthur sighed. "Fine. Let's get this bloody training over with."

* * *

"Arthur! Use Quick Attack!"

And with that, the opponent's Raichu went down. And Lily had won her third badge.

"That Pikachu you have is strong," Lt. Surge admired. "Take good care of that one." He handed the trainer a TM containing Thunderbolt.

"Thank you so much Arthur!" Lily thanked later as they left the Pokemon Center.

"I level up faster than others, I guess," the Pikachu added curtly.

"That's true! Now you're at level 27! And you know Thunderbolt!"

"We might as well get going. Who knows where my friends are."

Lily walked into a patch of grass taller than the rest. "Well, that's easy!" she said, spotting the silhouette of a Pokemon.

"Go Squirtle! Use water gun!"

The attack was effective, sure, but as Arthur looked at the fainted Pokemon, he shook his head. "This isn't one of my friends."

"Well, at least Squirtle got some extra experience in," she remarked as they continued on.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Chapter three.**

**Own anything? I don't.**

* * *

"This is Diglett's cave," Lily admired, staring at the cavern. "It's completely safe to travel in, and it was built entirely by Digletts and Dugtrios!"

"Yes, but where does it end up?" Arthur asked, perching on the trainer's shoulder.

"Um, back near Viridian, I think."

"So we don't even need to go in there, do we?"

"I guess not," Lily agreed with a shrug. "To Celadon City!"

As the girl traveled east, she soon was stopped by a sleeping Pokemon in the middle of the road.

"No way! There's no way to get around this guy!" she exclaimed, poking the Snorlax in the stomach. It rolled over in its slumber, revealing there to be a much smaller and similar Pokemon sleeping next to it. It was a Munchlax!

"Wait..." Arthur mumbled, jumping onto the ground and examining it. "Alfred!"

"Five more minutes, dude..." the Pokemon slurred, curling up into a ball.

"Get up!" Arthur sent a Thundershock to the Munchlax.

"Okay, okay, jeez..." Alfred stood, rubbing his bottom. "But, wait. You're a Pikachu!"

"Yes, I know, you git."

"Oh man that is so cool! But Munchlax is more of the hero type, if you ask me."

"Do you know where the others are? Or how you got here?"

"All I remember is being on a ship," the Pokemon started, "then, when it docked, I found this guy and we totally hit it off. He's been sleeping ever since."

"Well let me see this," Lily said, taking out her Pokedex and scanning Alfred.

"Munchlax. The big eater Pokemon. Level 48. Knows Strength, Body Slam, Rollout, and Swagger."

Arthur stared at Alfred. "How are you at such a high level?"

"Well, on the cargo hold of the ship, I found this huge crate full of these delicious candies. I only ate like, a handful though."

"You must have found a stash of Rare Candies," Lily concluded.

Alfred looked at the trainer. "And you are?"

"I'm Lily. I'm helping Arthur find all his friends, if he helps me get all my badges and beat the Elite Four."

"Wait," Arthur interrupted. "I never agreed to that. The deal was your third badge."

Lily rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "Well, now I need the other five. Anyway," she continued, "Alfred, are you a wild Pokemon?"

"I think so. Why do you ask?"

And with that, the Munchlax was sealed inside a Pokeball.

"That's why," Lily replied as the Pokeball clicked.

"You didn't have to catch him," Arthur told the trainer.

"Yeah, but a Munchlax in the Kanto reigon? That's pretty rare. My Pokedex needs the information anyway." She pressed the button on the Pokeball, letting Alfred out.

Alfred looked around. "Oh man, that is so cool! That thing is bigger on the inside than you would think!" He grinned. "So, where to?"

"I guess we go west? There's no way around this guy, is there?" Lily pointed her thumb at the sleeping Pokemon in the road.

"Sounds cool," Alfred replied, jumping up and climbing into the basket of the trainer's bike.

As they headed west, Alfred stared at the tunnel known as Diglett's cave. There was something familiar about it, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Or, paw. Or whatever he had now.

The Pokemon shook his head and enjoyed the ride towards Celadon City.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is chapter four. Hopefully I'll be updating more often and have longer chapters.**

**I don't own anything!**

* * *

Erika smiled, snatching a Pokeball from her kimono. "Don't expect me to go easy on you!"

Lily nodded and looked to Arthur, who was perched on her shoulder. "You ready?"

Arthur gave a nod, keeping his private vow to stay silent around other humans. He jumped off his trainer's shoulder onto the ground and assumed his battle stance, cheeks sparking with electricity.

The gym leader threw her own Pokeball in the air, releasing light. It formed on the ground into a Tangela.

"Arthur! Use Quick Attack!" Lily commanded. The Pikachu soon hit the other Pokemon immediately, resulting in a critical hit. The Tangela wobbled, then regained its balance and reached out a vine to use Constrict. Arthur dodged the attack, then used Thunderwave. It apparently worked, for the Tangela tottered, sparks of electricity disabling its movement. He used Quick Attack once more, and the other Pokemon went down.

Erika grinned. "This is more of a challenge than I thought," she said, returning Tangela and taking out another Pokeball. "Go, Victreebell."

Arthur looked up at the Grass Pokemon that loomed over him. It extended one of its vines and used Wrap. Arthur struggled, feeling as the vine sapped his health while he couldn't move much. Eventually he broke free, wobbling. He felt exhausted.

"Don't give up, Arthur! Hit him with a Thunderbolt!" Lily said with the wave of her hand.

Arthur nodded, cheeks sparking once more. The Pikachu sent a bolt of lightning towards his opponent, but it looked like it didn't do much. Victreebell sent a purple looking powder over Arthur, and he coughed. It was Poisonpowder! He looked around, the poison messing with his mind and taking away the rest of his strength. Arthur fainted and fell to the ground.

"Arthur!" Lily cried. She held up his Pokeball, sending him back. "You did good," she murmured. "I'll get you to a Pokemon Centre soon, don't worry!" She grabbed another Pokeball from her belt. "Go, Alfred! Hit Victreebell with Strength!"

Alfred was released from his Pokeball and he smirked, slamming against the Grass Pokemon and making it go down.

Erika smiled somewhat and sent out her final Pokemon. Her Vileplume looked at Alfred and tipped the flower on its head. It sent green powder over the field.

"That's Sleep Powder! Alfred, get away!" Lily shouted.

Alfred ran around, looping until he was behind Vileplume and the attack's range. He tackled his opponent in a Body Slam, sending it to the ground. It struggled under the Munchlax's weight, and managed to send petals everywhere in a Petal Dance. Alfred stepped back, dazed, the petals striking him over and over. There were so many, it almost blinded him. Each attack he tried missed. Finally, the petals ceased. Vileplume tottered, confused. It tried the attack again, but hurt itself instead, causing it to faint.

Alfred broke into a smile and fist pumped the air. Lily grinned, walking over to Erika and shaking her hand. "Good battle!"

"It was. Here, you've earned it." The gym leader handed Lily a rainbow colored badge and a TM.

Lily nodded politely. "Thank you!"

* * *

Nurse Joy smiled kindly at Lily and handed her three Pokeballs. "Your Pokemon are now at full health. We hope to see you again!"

Lily nodded and took the Pokemon. She let them all out once they were outside. Arthur, Alfred, and Squirtle blinked and looked around, recognising their surroundings.

Alfred fist pumped. "Yo, did you see how heroic I was out there? Artie, you were all like, 'Oh no, I fainted!' But then I took care of those guys!"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "I know. We were there. And don't call me that!"

"Dude, you're just jealous of my amazing hero powers."

"Am not."

"Are too!"

Arthur sighed. "This is going nowhere," he said, turning his attention to Lily. "Where are we headed now?"

Lily stretched, sitting on the grass. "I was thinking we'd take a break and train more before going after badge number five."

Arthur nodded. "Sounds like a plan."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: The contents of chapter five are not owned by me! Sorry about the updates and everything(again) but I'm moving and we're packing everything away. I'll update more when I get my laptop(in about a week). Once I get that taken care of I'll update daily. At least.**

**Plus, I realise that Pokemon understand each other, even if they speak Human or not. That doesn't mean I'll give them the dialogue past their own names, as shown in this chapter.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Arthur growled at Alfred. In return, the Munchlax gave a wink and assumed a battle stance. Lily sat to the sides with Squirtle on her lap. Training was going well, but Arthur hadn't been able to defeat Alfred once. It frustrated him.

The Pikachu started with a Quick Attack. Alfred smiled and stepped to the side easily, giving out a laugh. He countered with a Swagger. Arthur staggered back, feeling strength fuel his body. But, he couldn't see straight. He tried a Thunderbolt, but only shocked himself. Alfred grinned, curling into a ball and using Rollout. The first time it struck Arthur, it didn't do much, but another strike and the Pikachu was down.

"The match goes to Alfred. ...Again," Lily called. She stood up, walking over to Arthur and giving him a revive. "You're getting stronger, you know."

"Yes, yes, I'm around level 34 now," Arthur said, cringing at the foul taste of the medicine. "But I'm never going to defeat that git! I can't even land one bloody hit!" he cursed, sending glares to the other Pokemon.

"Dude. Chillax. I am like 20 levels higher than you," Alfred defended, raising his paws.

"Maybe we should focus on your moveset," Lily suggested helpfully.

"I know Thunderwave, Quick Attack, Thundershock, and Thunderbolt. Four moves is the limit, correct?" Arthur asked, mentally going through what he knew and what he was forced to forget.

"Uh, yeah. I think so..." Lily thought for a second. "If you wanted another Normal-type move, or something else, we could always go back to Celadon and check out the Department store."

The Pikachu shook his head and sighed. "No, we have to get to Saffron anyway. The more exploring we get done, the better. Plus, I can just gain some experience from the wild Pokemon we run into. It isn't a big deal."

Lily sighed. "If you say so... we can just walk, it's not much farther," she said with a shrug, not feeling like digging out the retractable bike that fit /so conveniently/ into her bag.

Arthur and Alfred nodded, and Squirtle ran up to join them.

Lily led the Pokemon along the path, skirting along a few trainers that she didn't have the energy to fight.

Alfred started an enthusiastic conversation with Squirtle. "Dude, you've never had a burger before? They're like, the most epic things ever!"

"Squirt squirtle..."

"I'm so getting you a burger once we find a joint."

Arthur sighed, trailing behind the trio. It still irked him that Alfred was so much stronger than him, after he worked to level up. It wasn't fair, Alfred finding those candies so easily. It made Arthur want to punch a wall. Which he ended up doing.

Successfully breaking down said wall.

Arthur looked at his curled paw in curiosity. "Should a move be deleted for Brick Break?" a mechanic voice spoke in his head. The Pikachu sighed, used to the voice that would randomly appear when he learned a new move or something else. Oddly, it was neither male nor female. He chose Thundershock. "One, two, and... poof! Arthur has learned Brick Break!" the voice said happily before disappearing.

Arthur looked ahead to his trainer and the other Pokemon and caught up quickly. "I just learned Brick Break," he announced.

Lily turned. "Oh? Really? Awesome!"

Alfred gave a thumbs up, or at least an attempted one what with his paws. "Good job, dude."

Lily stopped, her blond hair swinging slightly. "Shoot. The gym's closed!" she said, jabbing her thumb at the sign on the door. "We could go next door, but it's just some dojo, and we don't have much of an advantage. Besides, I just remembered, I have something to do in the next town, if you guys don't mind. It's pretty close."

* * *

Soon enough, they were in the next city over. Alfred felt a shiver crawl down his spine. "Uh, Lily? What is this place? It feels hella spooky..."

"This is Lavender town," the trainer replied, a bit of sadness tinging her voice. "This is where Pokemon go after they die..."

/Pokemon can die?!/ Alfred thought in a panic.

"That's terrible..." Arthur replied quietly. "Did you know a Pokemon that died?"

Lily nodded sadly. "My father had a Wigglytuff when I was younger. We were the best of friends, too... but then, Team Rocket came, and..." She paused, feeling tears come to her eyes. "They executed any Pokemon not deemed 'worthy.'"

"I'm sorry," Arthur said softly, placing a comforting paw on her leg.

Lily smiled. "I'm fine. My family wanted him to have a good afterlife, so he was given a grave here." She gestured to the tallest building in the small town. "I want to visit him."

Alfred was silent. The story was touching, yes, but it also made for a perfect ghost story. He did NOT want to go in the large building filled with dead Pokemon.

They passed a couple citizens. One of them grinned and stopped Lily. "Hey, do you believe in ghosts?"

"Of course not," she replied simply. "They go to the afterlife, and some even get reincarnated into Ghost Pokemon. But actual ghosts? No way."

The kid grinned. "Okay. Well, that white hand on your shoulder? It's not real."

Alfred felt a bead of sweat roll down his face. /White hand? What white hand?! I don't want any hands touching me!/

Right then, a hand touched him and the Munchlax almost jumped ten feet in the air.

"Alfred, are you coming?" Arthur asked, drawing his paw away from the other.

"Y-Yeah, don't scare me like that, dude!"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "I would hardly call that a scare."

"...Whatever..."

* * *

**A/N: I don't usually put an author's note at the end of a chapter, but when I do, I tell my readers that there will be a new character next chapter. But yes! The first to guess which nation will be coming in will get to request a fanfiction from yours truly. It can be Pokemon, Hetalia, or anything else! Plus, I will allow crack pairings. I leave you all with that little bit.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: *flails* CANADA. I DIDN'T EVEN THINK OF THAT.**

**Just kidding. I have something else planned for him. Anyway, CiCipizza guessed correctly first! PM me if you wanted a request for a story!| Ducktape980 gets a shoutout since they were the first to guess~**

**Pffshhhhh. Late update is late. Iamsosorry. I'll be uploading chapter seven along with this, though.**

**I don't own Pokemon or Hetalia!**

* * *

Lily went into the building, nodding politely to the receptionist and to the few others milling about the building. She went up a flight of stairs.

Immediately Alfred sensed something wrong. "A-Artie..."

"Don't call me that, git. What is it?"

The Munchlax gulped. "I feel as if we shouldn't be up here..."

Lily turned. "We're allowed access to the entire building. It's just that, besides the first floor, Ghost Pokemon tend to float around. Maybe looking for their previous lives' graves. It's pretty sad, actually."

Alfred nodded slowly. "Y-Yeah... Ghost... Pokemon..."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Idiot. Get yourself together! They're still-"An ominous shiver ran down his spine. "Just... Pokemon like us," he managed to finish. "There's no problem."

"No, there's definitely something creepy about this place..."

Lily ignored their conversation, going up to a grave and running her fingers over it lightly. "Wigglytuff... I miss you..." She got out her berry pouch and looked through it. "Ah! Here's one!" The trainer pulled out a Pecha berry, placing it in front of the grave. "You always did like sweet things..."

While Lily was distracted, a shadow was beginning to sneak up behind her. Arthur saw it out of the corner of his eye and shivered. "L-Lily! Look out!" He sent a Thunderwave towards the shadow, striking it and sending it to the ground. It was a Ghastly.

Alfred went up to it curiously, then relaxed somewhat. "Dude! Artie! It's the commie bastard!"

Said bastard attemped to stand, or float, up but couldn't because of Paralysis. "Why you use Thunderwave on me?" he asked.

Alfred waved it off and laughed. "Artie, you were scared and it was just Russia!"

Arthur jabbed him with his elbow. "Ivan," he corrected. "And you were scared out of your wits as well, don't forget."

"Dude, I was not! And I really don't get why we have to use our human names."

Arthur glanced over at Lily. "I don't want her knowing. Not just yet."

Ivan was confused by this. "Why not tell her? Won't it be more easy?"

Arthur shook his head. "I'm not sure. It's one thing to find just a handful of people, but another to find some of the most important nations of the world. I don't want to put that much pressure on her shoulders."

Alfred nodded. "I get it..."

Lily came over to the three Pokemon. "What's all the fuss about?" she asked.

Alfred pointed to the paralyzed Ghastly. "We found a friend."

Lily nodded and smiled at Ivan, placing a Cheri berry in front of him. "Hi. I'm Lily. I'm helping Arthur find everyone."

Ivan picked up the berry with the shadows around his body and ate it. "Thank you. It is nice meeting you," he replied with a smile, though a creepy one indeed.

Lily shivered and smiled more nervously. "Ha, yeah." She sealed Ivan into a Pokeball, the sphere beginning to rattle before clicking shut. The trainer then let him back out.

The Russian Pokemon blinked and shook his head. "It is weird in there..."

Alfred nodded. "But it's so cool!"

Ivan was now lost in his own thoughts. "Huh, if we are all here, I wonder how Latv... Raivis is doing."

Arthur felt some (keyword, some) pity towards the Ghastly. His subordinates were probably treating his time away like a luxury vacation.

From her pocket, Lily's Pokedex beeped, signaling it held new information. She took out the device and let it speak aloud.

"Ghastly. The Gas Pokemon. Level 47. Knows Hypnosis, Nightmare, Mean Look, and Dark Pulse."

"Nice moveset..." Arthur murmured, silently begging not to train against his comrade.

Lily sighed contently. "Well, I'm done here. Want to head back?"

Arthur nodded and hopped on his trainer's shoulder. Ivan floated up to a higher level in the air and Alfred went back to talking with Squirtle.

A trainer spotted the group on the way back to Saffron. Lily smiled, and sent out Ivan. Her opponent sent out a Rattata.

"Ivan, use Dark Pulse!" the girl commanded. One hit and the other Pokemon was down. The trainer looked crestfallen, so Lily gave him a Revive in return for the winning money.

When out of hearing range of the other trainer, Arthur spoke up. "That was rather kind of you."

Lily shrugged. "Revives aren't that much, and he needed it more than I did."

Arthur nodded in understanding and was quiet the rest of the trip, wondering why his trainer sparked his interest so much.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Let's take a chance in chapter seven to focus on Lily. AHAHA LIKE YOU HAVE A CHOICE *shot***

**I don't own Pokemon or Hetalia.**

* * *

Lily unlocked the door to their room, swinging it open and studying it. There were two beds, a television, and a bathroom, plus a sliding glass door leading out to a balcony looking over the Pokemon Center.

The first to race in was Alfred, jumping on one of the beds and reaching for the remote. He then complained about how his paws were too big for the buttons. Arthur followed him in, hopping on next to him. He then pressed a button which made the tv flicker on.

Ivan floated over to the balcony, an absolutely delighted look on his face. From the room there was a beautiful view of the garden lit by lights of many different colors, the flowers mostly dominated by roses and sunflowers.

Lily stretched, placing her bag on the floor and grabbing a change of clothing from it. "I'm going to freshen up. If you guys need me..."

Arthur shook his head, changing the channel for Alfred. "We should be fine here."

Lily nodded and headed for the bathroom, Squirtle following close behind. She started a bath, slipping off her clothes and enjoying the feel of the warm water.

"There's something odd about them, Squirtle," the trainer mused.

The Pokemon looked at her.

"I mean, I know they're people, but still. They're an odd bunch. Plus we still have to find everyone."

Squirtle turned on it's back in the water, almost to ask why she's helping Arthur.

She sighed. "I'm helping him because I want to. And imagine if you and I were separated."

Squirtle nodded, shooting a lazy Water Gun a foot into the air.

Lily reached for the shampoo to wash her hair. "Remember the last time I cut my hair? It was around a year ago."

The girl's memory of the time made her smile. It had been her sixteenth birthday, and her hair had been so long she could have sat on it if she wanted to. Squirtle was barely a hatchling by then, around level 7. Lily knew she had started her journey a bit late in her life, but there was nothing wrong with that. Besides, with different goons from all sorts of criminal organisations running around, it wasn't safe to go out into the world.

Lily rinsed her hair, frowning. Team Rocket were the ones who had taken over the land around here, plus Jhoto which was over the mountain by Viridian. She had heard some kid had disbanded them, then became the Pokemon champion, but she doubted he was really as young as the rumors said. The girl ran a hand over Squirtle's back. It was one thing to lose Wigglytuff, but if another one of her Pokemon were hurt that way, she didn't know what she'd do. Even if it was Arthur or one of his friends.

Arthur. It wasn't a common name in Kanto, maybe he came from Sinnoh or Unova. Lily was interested as to what he'd look like if he weren't a Pikachu. Maybe he was an older man with red hair and striking green eyes. Or a kid, with sparkling blue eyes like the sea. Lily shook off the ideas, He sounded to be around her age. Maybe he was blond, like her, with thick eyebrows and green eyes again, but these eyes would be warm and accepting, like emeralds. Lily let out a laugh. "Yeah, right. He probably looks nothing like that."

She drained the water and was about to dry off and get dressed when an extremely loud /thump/ shook the bathroom, and probably the rest of the room. She could then hear more crashes and flustered screaming which sounded exactly like Arthur.


End file.
